what if he died?
by sithsentinal
Summary: What if the Nightmare in the movie attacked Hiccup
1. Chapter 1

_(Hiccups POV)_

Running through the village is usual for us Vikings but today I was having to run harder because of the Monstrous Nightmare chasing me I screamed narrowly missing a jet of flames I hid behind a pillar looking around I saw a trough full of water I turned around to see the Nightmare was not there turning back around I saw the dragon in front of me I turned around as it lunged for me I suddenly felt sharp stinging pain, screaming out the blackness started to take over the last thing I saw was Astrid screaming for my father as she ran towards me…

_(Astrid's POV)_

The Gronckle was charging towards me I ducked under a house suddenly feeling the heat of its flames on my skin rolling out the other side I saw that chiefs son _umm… what was his name?_ I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw a Monstrous Nightmare chasing the boy I froze I shock as I saw him suddenly get struck down "Chief! Chief! Your son!" as I ran over to him the dragon took off I looked at the burns on his back along the claw marks where the Nightmare had scratched him running over to a trough I filled my bucket with water and splashed some on his back as the chief came over I looked at him and I saw grief _First his wife now his son_ "I'm sorry sir if I had got to him quicker the nightmare wouldn't of scratched him." I said looking down _it was my fault he had been hurt! My fault!_ I mentally cursed myself "get him to Gothi's." getting up the teens had broken through to the front "why bother helping him he's nothing but trouble for us?" said Snoutlout suddenly my sorrow turned to anger I walked over to him and punched him in the face and stormed off with everyone staring at my back in shock…

_(Stoick's POV)_

My son was seriously injured and it was my fault not anyone else's _especially not poor Astrid's_ walking up with Spitelout carrying my son I saw Mildew come up to me "oh dear your poor boy nearly been killed and possibly won't survive such a way to go" my anger flared at the remark and I turned to him "listen Mildew you can shut up now this isn't funny."

"I never said it was but to me it's a relief." Entering Gothi's hut I slammed the door in Mildew's face looking at Gothi who glared at me I said sheepishly "sorry." Looking down at Hiccup who was looking lifeless and pale Gothi wrote in the sand and Gobber translated "she says that there's a high chance he will not survive the night." There was a knock at the door we all turned around as Gothi opened the door to reveal Astrid and Fishlegs standing there they came in and Astrid spoke first "the village wants to know what happened fully."

I thought about this hard _the village knows what had happened but why would-_I looked at Astrid's and I saw the answer on her face "yes so they should come Gobber, Spitelout let's go." I said as I left

_Astrid's POV _

As the chief, Gobber and Spitelout left I looked down at him as Fishlegs said a silent prayer and left I felt tears run down my cheek I had always known him for messing things up but always trying to be one of us I felt sorry for him having to be picked on by the others and I had done nothing about it I liked him even though he wasn't Viking like he was scrawny weak sarcastic and intelligent _I guess that why I liked him so much _ I broke down into sobs which was new since no one had ever been able to do that not even when my Father was banished after trying to kill the Chief

"Astrid?" a weak voice whispered so quietly I thought I must of heard things looking down I saw him weakly staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Hiccups POV)_

"Astrid?" I said but came out as a whisper she looked like she had been crying _why is she crying?_ She barely ever noticed me and it surprised me to see her here instead of my father I looked around to see we were alone "what's up? I asked trying my hardest to speak up she looked at me and said "Gothi said you might not survive." She sobbed covering her face with her hands

"Well that doesn't surprise me I mean it was bound to happen me being the village Hiccup and everything." I said dryly suddenly she thumped me and replied angrily "You don't believe that do you?" I nodded only to get another thump cringing in pain I said "Sorry! Sorry!"

She sighed and said "do you remember when we were young? We used to be best friends always helping each other I didn't want to leave our friendship like it was but your cousin forced me it was either them or you and I chose wrong I now know because I-" she concentrated hard for the words "I love you. I love you a lot." She admitted I almost died right there the person I had a crush on had the same feeling as me I heard the door creak open to reveal my father, Gobber, Snoutlout and Fishlegs "I take it you heard all that I guess?" Astrid said to the group I the door they all nodded Stoick stepped forwards and said "I'm sorry Astrid I how hard this is." He then turned to me "I hope you get well soon, son." Then Gobber came in and said "I'm going to miss you lad it's going to be hard I mean I'm going to have to find a new apprentice." He joked and I smiled then Snoutlout came up and said "I'm sorry for the way I treated you cousin." I looked at him in shock he had never apologised to me before "I'll miss you Hiccup you were my only real friend." Said Fishlegs after saying various apologies and farewells they left me and Astrid alone she then bent down and kissed me on the lips "Astrid will you do something for me." I asked after we finished kissing she nodded "have a look around Ravens point I left something there for you." She nodded slowly I could feel the darkness closing in on me "I- I think I'm going. I love you then the blackness enveloped me.

_(Astrid's POV)_

He lay there dead I loved him and he died, I stood up trembling and walked to the door looking back I sighed _I'll miss for sure_ saying my blessing to him I opened the door to reveal Stoick "how is he?" he asked looking at me

"He's in Valhalla now." I sobbed out quietly then Stoick hugged me we cried in silence and then he said "the funeral will be in three days." He said we walked down to the village centre a crowd had gathered when they saw us walking down "Hiccup has died the funeral will be in three days." The village was quiet no-one was celebrating they went back to their jobs I walked away and Ruffnut came up to me "hey." She said

"Hey." I said back "How are you?"

"Fine but I can see you're not what's up?" she asked bluntly

"I told him I loved him and he died in my arms." I said crying, Ruffnut came up close and asked

"You told Hiccup you loved him?" she asked and I nodded "well then again so would I if you told me that." She cracked a smile I glared at her

"It's not funny you know." I snapped at her "I loved him a lot I…I kissed him fully."

Ruffnut gasped "you truly loved him didn't you?" I nodded suddenly there was an awkward silence between us "well see you." She said before walking off.


End file.
